


But Baby I Love You

by dodecahedrons



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, im crying why did i write this, omg so hawt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodecahedrons/pseuds/dodecahedrons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is just minding his business when Francis makes his way into the room... What will ensue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Baby I Love You

Artur kerklend was drukin tae in d e liveng romlo

And d e n f r ance bonerfag w alked in and was like h olla holla br itish dolla

and arter was all

fuk u fag u mean a p ound

and franc e was like yea son u ga ined a few

so artur gayly put his hnad to his chest like excuse u bitch

and france was all coME AT ME MOTHER FRUKER

(yes he said fruker hes child frendly rEMEMBER FRUK IS THE FANGIRLS SWEAR WORD)

and then they did the angry hate sex

and tongue kiss

the edn

**Author's Note:**

> aw yea son
> 
> im so sorry


End file.
